In modern TV systems, data entry capability can be provided to enable a viewer to, e.g., manipulate the remote control device of the system to input search terms to the TV system processor (which may be within the TV proper and/or within a set-top box) for searching for programs carried on an electronic program guide (EPG). The present invention recognizes that requiring a viewer to manipulate an input device such as a remote control that inherently has limited keys raises the problem of efficiently entering text information into the TV (or other digital electronic device). The present invention further recognizes that in any event, the physical arrangement of keys and symbol assignments on a conventional QWERTY U/I are not arranged for optimal, efficient input when using devices other than the traditional QWERTY keyboard. With these critical recognitions in mind, the invention herein is provided.